


To Become One

by MidnightDreams261



Category: Korean Drama, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDreams261/pseuds/MidnightDreams261
Summary: *Note this is a continuation of the last episode aired, #9 of the show Scarlet Heart: Ryeo. She was lost in their time, a period where she was beneath most of the men and women who surrounded her. And yet somehow she had managed to capture the attention of every prince she had encountered. Hae Soo had thought after all this time she had found her one true love until one night everything changed. One kiss sealed her fate and would be the turning point in everything she thought she knew and wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

Intro : Oceans

Hae Soo stood in gardens, shaken to her core. Her lips felt on fire and yet no heat had touched them. No, not heat but him. The fourth prince, Prince Wang So had kissed her. She blinked back the tears, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Her breathing as rapid as the wind since she’d taken off on a run from him.

This was not right. Everything was so messed up. She touched her lips, brushing them with her fingertips.

This man, this monster, the one who would kill everyone she had come to care about and even …. her mind now drifted to the eighth prince, Prince Wook, all of them would be dead in the future. The fourth prince would become Gwangjong, the terrifying king of Goryeo, bringing with him death and destruction….unless…

She cried out. Her thoughts were so jumbled, so mixed up. She had no idea what to feel or think anymore.

His lips still felt as though they were against her own and her entire being felt as though she were stepping in fire. Emotions rose up and she wanted nothing more than to squash them. 

Her mind flashed to the words she had yelled at him. Regret filled her, right now he was not the monster written in her history books. But she couldn’t stop the fear that welled within her when she looked upon his face.

Hae Soo’s hand brushed the bracelet which sat delicately on her arm, glinting in the moonlight. Wook….Prince Wook, what would he think of her if he knew what had just occurred? If he knew all the feelings spreading inside her, suffocating her right now?

A scream tore from her throat and she fell to the ground, hitting the dirt with her hands. Everything was unraveled and she had no idea how to piece it all back together again.

Eyes narrowed in the far distance, hands balled into fists at his side. Prince Wook stood in complete shock. His anger consumed him, enraged him like never before. This woman he had so freely given his heart to, no his soul, had betrayed him. She allowed his brother to kiss her and even worse she had done nothing to stop it.  


He watched as she ran off in the distance and he stood frozen, unsure of his next move, a cloud of darkness settling over him.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was lost in their time, a period where she was beneath most of the men and women who surrounded her. And yet somehow she had managed to capture the attention of every prince she had encountered. Hae Soo had thought after all this time she had found her one true love until one night everything changed. One kiss sealed her fate and would be the turning point in everything she thought she knew and wanted.

Fire 

A/N: In this chapter, I have taken some scenes from the tenth and eleventh episodes and used them in here in different spots, tried wording them a bit different as I build up to my plot of what is going to happen/what I think should and will happen. Hope you all like it. Also note that I am ignoring what happens in the 12th episode and the 13th episode. Thanks! 

**************************

Her eyes felt super puffy this morning. Perhaps it had to do with all her crying. She felt like if she had cried anymore her eyes wouldn’t even be open today.

With a loud sigh she sat at her writing desk, pulling out all the powders from underneath.

Fingertips brushed her face, letting the snow white colors work their magic. She looked at her reflection, her eyes falling to her lips.

How was she to face Prince So now? Or any of them for that matter. After last night, after what he had done….and how she had taken off as though beasts from hell were   
after her. She felt her cheeks heating up at the mere thoughts.

The tears had stopped flowing but now she just felt conflicted. Prince Wook, her beautiful Prince, he had no idea of what had occurred and she wasn’t sure how to even tell him, if she should even try telling him. What if he flew in a rage and tried to kill his brother? It would be all her fault. 

One last glance in the mirror had her hands in fists at her side, her resolve steeled; she would not tell Prince Wook, after all she had not kissed the fourth brother back. She felt nothing for him….right? 

Swallowing air she breathed out. She felt nothing for him, absolutely nothing. But she would not be the cause of a fight between the brothers so she would remain silent for now and do her duties to her fullest extent. After all she was now his handmaiden. She would help when asked and perhaps somehow she really could change his future. 

The man she had seen standing out in the rain, hands out, smiling the biggest smile she had ever seen, that was no monster. The light in his eyes, the seeming peace that had cascaded over his entire being in that moment, and even when he had come onto her…. He wasn’t the evil tyrant she knew of in the future. No, not yet. And if she could help it, she would make sure he never was. 

********************************

Prince So stood in the room, watching in amusement as his youngest brother bickered with his bride to be, the second youngest attempting to get in the middle, so as to diffuse the situation. 

His mind went back to last night. Hae Soo. Her soft lips, he could still feel them against his. A small part of him felt …. Bad…. Though he would admit this to no one, for kissing her without her permission. He could not wait any longer. The feelings that had been welling up inside him for months now were suffocating him.

Never had he thought that anyone could make him feel the way she did. She was a force to be reckoned with and he couldn’t help himself.

Her reaction was one he expected, though he also thought he’d receive a slap to his face, but surprisingly she’d only taken off running. 

“Brother….” 

The voice of the eighth prince, Prince Wook, shook him from his thoughts. 

He glanced over at him, only to see his other brothers standing, looks of shock gracing their faces as Wook turned to him, “Did you not hear me?” His normally kind voice took on an edge.

He raised a brow in response. 

“I said I will be asking father for Hae Soo’s hand in marriage.”

This completely dumbfounded him. He was rendered beyond silent.

“But ….. you can’t.” The youngest yelled out before the 5th prince slapped a hand over his mouth, squashing any further comments.

Without further comment, their brother stood abruptly, glancing momentarily in Prince So’s direction before walking swiftly out of the room. 

All at once, the brothers began talking, arguing among themselves over the shocking announcement. 

Wang So remained silent, watching, observing, his own mind wrapped in thought after thought. 

**************

Hae Soo wandered into the fourth prince’s room, cleaning supplies in tow. She was promoted to Senior Court Lady and Prince So's personal attendant, so that meant she was to do what she had done for the women she had served, for him now.

With a sigh, she looked around. He seemed to keep a very tidy room. Her eyes fell on his mask which sat on his pillow. His writing desk had scrolls strewn all over so she quickly put them away, one of them falling through her fingers and hitting the floor.

Hiking her uncomfortable dress upward, she crouched down, grabbing it. The writing was very elegant, more so than Prince Wooks. She still had a hard time deciphering their writing but she could make out it was a letter to him from…… the princess?! She gasped, nearly dropping it again.

Something about marriage and him……she could feel her heart speeding up as she refolded the paper carefully and quickly.

Why would the princess write to him about marriage…unless, at this she felt a pang in her chest.

A better question was why did this affect her this way? This was so stupid. She had no feelings for him so why did she care if the other woman wanted to marry him?

Turning from the desk, she continued cleaning the room, refusing to spare it another glance or thought.

“Hae Soo….” 

The one voice she had hoped not to hear at the moment flooded her ears. Looking up she saw the fourth prince entering his room, staring at her, his eyes completed focused on her.

“Prince So.” She bowed her head, momentarily stopping from dusting.

He knelt down, a hand grasping her chin gently, raising her head from the ground. “Never bow before me again.” He commanded, bringing her with him to her feet.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, unsure of how to respond. 

He gave her a half smirk before kneeling before her, an eyebrow raised. “Well?” 

Hae Soo stared at him in confusion before he touched his eye, signaling his want of her artistry skills.

Feeling rather dumb in that moment, she blushed in embarrassment before nodding and turning to go to her room for her powders.

He watched her leave. His thoughts consuming him once more. She would be his, this feisty little woman, she would sit at his side whether he had the crown or not. He wanted her, no he needed her in his life. And no one would take her away from him, not even his brother. 

*************************

Later that afternoon:

Hae Soo let out a gasp, nearly screaming aloud as she stumbled, a strong arm catching her from falling into the ponds. “Careful.” His deep voice spoke as she looked into his face.

Prince So smiled a very small smile at her before pulling her to him, enticing another gasp from her as she collided with his chest. “Come with me.” 

“But…” Was the only word she got in as he pulled her along quickly with him. 

Before she knew what was happening, she was on his horse, riding through the forest, shielded by his arms as he took them god only knew where.

Neither one noticed the shadow that watched them from the top of the towers, eyes narrowed on them as they left the castle. 

“Prince So… this isn’t right. You could get in trouble; I could get in trouble. A court lady is not allowed out of the castle grounds….”

His silence was the only thing that greeted her as he continued riding out towards the ocean to her utmost surprise. Her eyes widened as she took it all in. Their horse came to a stop, snorting as he pulled on its reigns. 

The prince stepped off onto the sandy shore, turning and putting his hands out. She hesitated, unsure of what to do.

Shaking his head and sighing, he moved closer, grasping her arm to turn her, letting her grasp his other arm as he lifted her easily off of the horse and onto the ground. 

“Must you always be so difficult?” His tone was much lighter than the question asked. 

She couldn’t help but smile somewhat at his question before turning to the ocean, the blue waves crashing against the shore as she walked closer, the Prince right behind her.

“Why did you take me here?” 

His hands clasped behind his back, Prince So gazed off at the sunrise. “This is where I come to think, to collect my thoughts. I … wanted to share it with you.” 

Hae Soo was unsure of what to say. She knew how he felt about her and everything was just getting more and more intense. She could see the fire burning in his eyes every time he looked at her, it was unlike the way anyone had ever looked at her before.

“T…Thank you.” She stammered. 

“Don’t fear me. You cannot fear me, not you.” He turned, staring right at her suddenly.

She met his gaze, seeing the intensity in his dark brown irises. “I…I don’t. She took a deep breath, “I only fear what you could become.”

He continued staring at her, allowing her to continue. “Just don’t let your anger consume you, don’t become so blinded in rage that you do something you might regret. Don’t kill in cold blood. I just …. I want you to live in peace, to have peace in your heart. I want you to get away from this castle, from all the negativity that dwells here.”

He blinked, not expecting her to say so much of her mind, but then again this was Hae Soo he was talking about, she wouldn’t be the woman he was in need of if she didn’t have that edge.

“I do not kill in cold blood.” Prince So spoke slowly, “I kill only when necessary, right now I have no anger to speak of. This is my peace.” He gestured to himself and her, “I could move from the castle but only if you come with me.”

Her eyes widened considerably at his words, “I … I can’t, my place is here. I could be killed just for being out right now.” She hated admitting it but she was starting to see how anything out of place could get her tortured or killed in a heartbeat in this time. 

“I wouldn’t allow it.” He moved closer.

“But….” She sighed loudly, “My heart….it belongs to another.” She spoke softly.

He smirked, the words made him feel a small pang in his heart but she would never know. “Is it Baek-A?” 

She shook her head. His smirk grew, “Good.”

Hae Soo’s eyes widened even more in confusion and he looked at her with an amused expression on his face as they walked back to his horse. 

*******************

“I saw her on the horse with So.” The fourteenth Prince Jung spoke rapidly to his brother whose anger he could see was about to become an explosion.

The eighth prince shook his head, “You must be mistaken, court ladies cannot leave the palace, and she would not go with our brother.”

Jung came closer to his older brother, “I know what I saw. It was Hae Soo and she was in his arms on his horse.”

Before he could say anymore, the papers on Prince Wooks desk were sent flying in all directions. He yelled out, frustrated, “NOOO.” His voice hoarse before he stood abruptly. “I will go find her, you stay here.”

“I will not stay, you need me and I am the one who saw her.” Jung crossed his arms, refusing to be pushed aside as he usually was being one of the youngest of the brothers.

Breathing in deeply, Wook nodded, “I sometimes forget how old you are brother, you are not so young anymore.” He grasped his shoulder before turning and heading out of the room, letting Jung follow behind.

***********************

Prince So grasped Hae Soo tightly as they traveled through the forests at blinding speed. “What if we get caught?” She whispered so softly he nearly missed it.

His lips came close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine involuntarily. “I will deal with it.”

Just as the words fell from his mouth, the fourth and fourteenth princes came into view out of breath, and Wook visibly shaking as he saw the two moving closer on Prince So’s horse.

“Hae Soo.” He breathed. She started wide eyed like a doe caught in headlights, unsure what to say as the horse came to a stop.

Wook glared at his brother, “You could get her killed for taking her out of the castle!” Gone was the friendly and kind tone he usually had, replaced by a darker, angry side   
Hae Soo had never seen before.

Prince So wrapped his arm tighter around her as he responded. “I will deal with it.” 

Prince Jung stared between the two, “Let us take her back to the palace.”

Wook looked to Hae Soo, “Come with me, we will get you back safe.” He echoed his brother.

She looked at his outstretched hand and felt Prince So’s arm loosen against her waist. With a deep sigh, she smiled a small smile at Wook, her mind made up. “I will go with Prince So. He took me out so it is his responsibility to see me back safely. He did not force me to go anywhere, just a simple outing, a change of pace.” 

She could not see the shocked look that had briefly flickered over Prince So’s face as he gripped her tighter once more.

The eighth prince stared at her as though he did not recognize her before nodding, stopping the younger brother from saying anything else as their horse galloped past them onto palace grounds.

**************************

Later that evening:

Queen Yoo had it all figured out. She stared down at her perfectly shaped nails. Her plan could not and would not fail. This would be the end of the crown prince and finally her son, the rightful heir to the throne would fall in place as the next king. She smirked, the pesky servant girl would play right into her trap. The princes would be having their afternoon tea tomorrow and she would make sure the girl would be the one serving his tea. Just a touch of poison and all would be right finally. 

“Mother.” The voice of her trusted son interrupted her thoughts and she smiled fondly as Wang Yo entered the room, a smirk gracing his face. 

************

That Afternoon in the Gardens:

Hae Soo poured the tea carefully, smelling its fragrant fumes as she set the teapot down gently on the tray. Grasping the small cup, she handed it to Prince So, not noticing as his hand shook ever so slightly, taking the offered cup. 

She had no idea the turning point her life would take the moment she took the place of the other court lady who’d suddenly fallen ill. No idea that simply doing her job would cost her the life of someone she held dear.

Her whole life would be turned inside out, the exact second the poison ran through the fourth prince’s lips. 

The screams that never ended as she was hauled away, the princes all yelling and trying to go after her; the screams that tore from her own throat each day she was held prisoner, tortured. 

She kept her strength, through it all she refused to break, especially after seeing Prince Wook and So coming down to visit her, promising to set her free.

Now she sat in the pouring rain, free of her chains, her body ached from head to toe. The cold rain fell like a sheet over her numb body. The coldness she felt had already died out. The pain was nothing compared to the sheer agony she felt in her heart.

Any moment Court Lady Oh would be walking to her death and it was all Hae Soo’s fault. She could not accept that this innocent woman was about to be killed in her place, that her friend would be hung like a criminal for something she had not done. 

Hae Soo, blinked, feeling rain rushing off her face. She turned her head and someone moved in the distance. She could barely see him, watching as he came closer. Prince Wook slowly came towards her and she felt her soul light up for that moment, felt her torn spirit lift in those seconds as he came closer.

And then he stopped.

Just like that.

He seemed to regard her for a moment, kneeling in the rain, staring at him in confusion as he turned on heel and walked away.

He left.

Her eyes fell to the ground. He didn’t come for her like he had promised. The moment she truly needed him, he was not there.

In this moment her heart felt like it was breaking all over again, she felt it shattering in pieces. She was numb to everything. She could hardly feel the rain hitting her now; it was in that moment she noticed a shadow that seemed to loom over her and the cold rain ceased to hit her bare skin.

Turning, she glanced up, her mouth parting in surprise. Prince So stood above her, his arm extended over her as he shielded her from the harsh rains. 

She felt her stomach churn as the bells began to ring. 

LADY OH…..

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.” She cried out and attempted to pick herself up off the ground.

Strong arms held her back, forcing her to stay where she was, “LET ME GO. LADY OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.” The screams that tore from her throat burned but she squashed the pain down, thrashing in the Prince’s arms, trying desperately to escape.

Tears flooded her vision, she felt like she was choking, the world had stopped spinning and she was now completely alone.

“Lady Oh…” Her voice cracked, she said her name over and over as if it would somehow bring her back, as if somehow she would wake from this nightmare.

Silence greeted her cries.

Spots began forming in her vision and she slowly closed her eyes, the weakness taking over. She prayed she would not wake up this time. Had she known asking for a second chance meant she would kill innocent people along the way, she never would have prayed to come back.

“Hae Soo.” Prince So’s voice was the last thing she heard as she gave in to the total blackness. 

**************************

A Couple Days Later:

“Will she be okay?” The fourth prince had to use every ounce of self-control not to lift the man by his collar to force him to make her come back to them. 

It had been two days since the death of Court Lady Oh, two days since anyone had even seen the King himself. The palace had become unusually silent. 

The doctor turned from Hae Soo’s sleeping form and gave a small bow, “Yes your highness, she will survive.” 

Prince So let out a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding in, the rest of his brothers hugging each other in relief. 

“We should have her moved to her own ro…”

He took a dangerous step forward, watching as the good doctor shrank back, “Finish that sentence.” He challenged him. “You saw nothing and you do not know where Hae Soo is at if asked.” His tone held no room for questions. 

The doctor visibly gulped and nodded as he scurried out of the room.

“Brother, she could be in serious trouble for being in your room…” Baek-A spoke, not fearing his older brother’s wrath in the slightest.

So shrugged, “Since when have I ever been known to follow the rules. Besides, I will deal with it should any problems arise. I know none of you will say a word.” He last sentence was spoken with the undertone of steel.

“Of course not.” Baek-A responded, “We have seen and know nothing.” 

With that, the rest of his brothers made their way out of his rooms. 

The morning and afternoon seemed to pass very slow, he came in and out of the room checking on her in between his royal rounds. 

Never in all his life had he ever allowed someone to have such a hold over him; and yet here this woman seemed to have him wrapped around her thumb and what was worse was she seemed to have no idea how much power she wielded over him. Not that he would admit this to anyone, least of all her.

As he was lost in his own thoughts, he heard a soft moan, and immediately rushed to her side.

Hae Soo groaned, moving ever so slightly on the comfortable bed. She felt like she was laying on a mattress. Her arms and legs still ached but not as much as yesterday or the days before.

Yesterday…..the torturing. Lady Oh….

“Lady Oh!” She suddenly yelled out, her voice so hoarse and cracking as she shot halfway up, completely disoriented.

Prince So grasped her arms gently, forcing her to look at him. “Y…You…” She stumbled, “I….where am I?”

“You are in my room.” He spoke slowly, watching her almond eyes widen in shock before she attempted to move.

“I cannot be in here. I will get in trouble; you will get in trouble your majesty. I will not allow you to….” He turned her to him again, forcing her to stay where she was. 

“Since when does Hae Soo care about what is right and proper? Where has your fire gone?” 

She stared at him, her eyes watering. “I don’t want to cause trouble for anyone else.”

He sighed, knowing she was still torn up over the death of Lady Oh. “You won’t.” He moved closer, sheathing her in his grip, hugging her fiercely to himself.

She could feel her heart racing at his touch and sniffed, trying to hold her tears back as he held her. A hiccup escaped her before she started crying again. Her tears feeling as though they would never end. To her surprise, he stayed beside her, holding her as she cried. His hands rubbed her back gently, the hands that could easily kill someone, caressed her as she let her emotions spill forth. 

“She wanted you to live. Remember that.” He whispered in her hair, “Everything she did, she did for you.” 

These words sank into her and she could feel her tears easing up. The pain was still there but she knew deep down he was right. Lady Oh had told her as much. 

Slowly she pulled away from him; “Thank you.” She spoke softly, “For everything.” She remembered how he stood in the rain with her, shielding her. Then her mind flashed to him lying in her arms, telling her to go, blood coming up…. poison. “I need to ask you something. I have to know the truth.” She inhaled sharply, “Who tried to poison you?” 

She could not bring back Lady Oh, but at the very least, perhaps she could figure out who had really attempted to kill the prince, maybe just maybe she could somehow bring the real culprit to justice.

He blinked, not expecting this question but at the same time he felt he should have seen it coming, this was Hae Soo who was asking him after all. He would not lie to her. “Queen Yoo” 

He could see her eyes growing darker. “She tried to poison the crown prince, but I stopped her….”

“By drinking the tea I had poured in his place….as a toast to him….” Her mind flashed back to the moment she was preparing the trays.

One of the other girls had said she was sick, she was normally the server for the crown prince…. Hae Soo gasped aloud. “I remember the girl; She claimed to be sick and asked me to take over for her. She was the server for the crown prince.”

Her mind raced; “Why did no one tell the King that she must have poisoned the tea by order of the Queen?!”

The Prince’s own expression darkened, “There is no evidence to present to the King, without evidence, accusing the Queen is a death sentence.

She sighed, knowing he was right. Stepping even a toe out of line here could mean certain death. “It was never like this back home.” She muttered.

The prince stared at her in confusion, having heard her comment; “Back home?”

She averted her eyes, “Nothing. Nevermind.”

Standing up, she made to leave his room, hiking her dress up and hobbling to the door; “You cannot leave.” He grabbed her by her arm, gently pulling her back.

“Yes I can, I have to g- “

“No.” His eyes seemed to plead with hers and she found her breath caught in her throat, unsure of what to do. “Stay for now.”

His request was more like a command and her voice left her in that moment. 

His lips curled into what had now become his infamous smirk in her mind knowing he had won, and he released her arm, watching as she walked out to continue her duties. 

**********************

Prince Wook stood in the gardens, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers, wandering aimlessly when his eyes fell upon the one he had been seeking out. Hae Soo stood off to the side of the ponds, watering the flowers, completely absorbed in her task at hand.

Slowly, he approached her, a hand reaching out to touch her shoulder. As he got closer, he could feel himself losing his nerve and cleared his throat instead. “Hae Soo.”

She nearly jumped, turning swiftly to see him, her watering can falling to the floor with a thud. “Prince Wook.”

“Are …. Are you okay?” He swallowed the lump he felt in throat.

“As okay as I can be right now.” She spoke softly, finally she stared right at him, her eyes nearly boring into his soul; “Where were you?” 

Wook looked at her in confusion, she continued; “When …” She gulped back the emotions, “When I sat in the front pleading, protesting.” 

“I …. I could not leave the palace…” He knew it was a weak answer.

She stared at the floor, “Even when all your brothers came? Even when you came for a moment before turning back?”

He had no answer, no excuse and he knew it. He stood silently, unsure of what to say to her. Her eyes filled with tears, “Say something.”

Her command was so silent, barely whispered. His heart was heavy but he knew the role he would take on and he had to protect his sister and mother. At any cost. At least this is what he continued to tell himself, “I am sorry Hae Soo.” He spoke, trying to reach out to her again.

In an instant, her tear filled eyes seemed to be replaced with a blazing fire as she stepped backwards, “No.” 

“You don’t get to touch me and tell me you are sorry and think that fixes everything.” She could feel her fire that she’d thought died with Lady Oh coming back to life. 

He took a step forward, “Hae Soo, you have to understand, I ….”

“No.” She cut him off, “I don’t have to understand anything. You left me out in the rain,” Her tone was sharp, anger now consuming her. “You left me. You did nothing. You promised to protect me and you were nowhere to be found. Now I see why, for the crown right?” 

Lady Oh’s final words came back to haunt him as she spoke;

Why is it you cannot stand up for her yourself?  
Even if you die, you should try to save Hae Soo…  
Someday you will come to regret how cowardly you were today, the one time you turned your back on her will haunt your conscience forever….  
You could not save anyone….

Her voice echoed in his head and it was all he could do to not scream aloud. If Hae Soo ever found out what he had asked of the late court lady, she would probably never speak to him again. His heart hurt. The guilt was beginning to consume him entirely.

“Hae Soo….” He moved forward again, reaching his hand out towards her, his eyes pleading with her. “This is about more than the crown, it is for you, for us. With more power I can….” 

She moved away once more, shaking her head; “You have changed.” 

Her proclamation was like a slice to his heart. He had not changed, no, it was her who changed, not him. What about the kiss he had seen between her and his brother? 

His eyes narrowed, the gentle prince that stood before her slowly morphing into something or someone unrecognizable, “You are the one who has changed.” His voice was now tinged in anger; “You kissed him that night...my fourth brother, why?”

She stared in shock, realizing he must have somehow seen it happen and then her eyes narrowed back at him, “He kissed me and –“ 

In a flash, Prince So seemed to come out of nowhere, now standing in front of her, moving her further away from him, effectively cutting her off. 

“Let’s go Hae Soo.” And before she or Wook could say anymore, he grasped her by her arm and pulled her towards the palace doors without another word.


	3. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was lost in their time, a period where she was beneath most of the men and women who surrounded her. And yet somehow she had managed to capture the attention of every prince she had encountered. Hae Soo had thought after all this time she had found her one true love until one night everything changed. One kiss sealed her fate and would be the turning point in everything she thought she knew and wanted.

At last I see the light  
It’s like the fog has lifted

No one could know that the slightest misstep and the tiniest of changes could send everything they had ever known to veer off course.  
Just the smallest turn of a leaf to a giant storm could erase and rewrite all that ever was; for nothing is ever set in stone.  
******************************

When Prince So pulled Hae Soo away from the gardens, effectively ending her talk with his brother, he had continued moving her inside the Damiwon palace towards her own rooms. “So….it is Wook who has your heart?”

He waited for her response, seeing the wave of emotions that fluttered over her snow white face before she finally responded, “Yes and no.”

“Yes and no?” His eyebrow quirked in interest.

She sighed softly, “He has changed.” 

Prince So moved closer, “He wants the crown now.” He had overheard the entire conversation before stepping in. He knew his brother was going down a different path and unfortunately there was nothing he could about it. It all started the day Lady Oh was accused. He had a feeling his brother had a hand in her death, he just could not prove anything yet.

She nodded, eyes sad; “I do not see the same man that used to be there. So to answer your question, yes he had my heart and no, he no longer has it.”

There was a chance then…. he felt his own heart shine with a strong pulse, a sliver of hope now.

He would not waste this opportunity. He closed the distance between them and hugged her before she could move away. “I am not my brother. The only thing I want is you. I said it before and I will say it again, you are my person.” 

She opened her mouth to argue but he pressed a finger to her lips; “You will be mine. We are bound together you and I.” 

Before she could even so much as protest a word of what he had said, his finger fell from her lips and he kissed her in the blink of an eye. Then his lips were gone, “You promised you would not kiss me without my permission again.”

He smirked, “I lied.” 

She now openly glared at him as he attempted to kiss her once more, watching in amusement as she covered her mouth from him. 

He grinned at her and watched as she moved away, “I will go tend to your room now Prince So.” And with that, she gave him a small bow and quickly walked away.

He watched her go, smiling as he watched her almost run down the corridors.  
*****************

Prince So leaned against the door frame, silently watching as she finished dusting the room, unnoticing of his presence until he moved inside. 

She let out a small gasp of surprise and bowed slightly before glancing up at him, “I have finished straightening up your room. Thank you for taking care of me. I will take my leave now your highness.” And with that, Hae Soo attempted to walk past him out of the room. 

He deliberately blocked her way now. “Stay.” He commanded.

“Prince So I cannot stay in here with you.” She responded, “I refuse to get myself or you into trouble. I have caused enough trouble as it is.” She spoke softly, eyes refusing to meet his. Her tone held sadness in it. 

He moved closer, lifting her chin; “You have done nothing wrong.” His voice was firm and he forced her to make eye contact.

“I appreciate what you are saying and I thank you for everything you have done for me.” She bowed her head before turning to leave.

His hand grasped her own, pulling her backwards into him, arms wrapping over her; “I told you to stop bowing to me.” His breath tickled her neck as he spoke. 

“I am sorry Prince So.” She responded before repeating herself once more, “I do not wish to get either of us into any trouble; I will go back to my room today.”

He knew this was one battle he would not win but nonetheless he couldn’t resist the enticement of getting her to blush a fire red for him. 

Spinning her in his arms, his lips merely inches from her own, he watched in amusement as her doe like eyes widened in shock and then that blush he so loved began to spread from cheeks to neck.

“As you wish, but I will be calling on you soon Hae Soo.” He smirked, releasing her and watching as she composed herself before quickly walking out of his room. 

This woman he was sure would be the death of him but every moment spent with her was worth it.  
************************

6 Months Later:

The arrow was poised at his backside and she screamed out, struggling to move out of her captor’s grasp.  
And then it was all a blur as she freed herself, jumping forward; she felt her heart racing and lungs burning as she hit the ground.  
Crimson. She could see it sprayed on her, it painted her hand that clutched the earth beneath her.  
But she didn’t hurt.  
A hand lay beside her, unmoving and her heart broke.  
She hadn’t saved him.  
“Prince ….”

Hae Soo gasped and nearly fell out of her bed. She hit the ground with a thud and slowly got up off the floor. It was just a nightmare, not reality. Her heart beat began to slow down to normal and she sighed. This was the third night and the same dream. She could never see the face of who was lying next to her. 

Trying to shake off the weirdness of it all she moved to her desk, ready to apply her makeup and begin her chores for the day.  
********************

The Fourth Prince watched as his lovely Court Lady tended to the gardens, watering each flower with such delicacy. He moved closer, grinning outright as he spoke and she nearly jumped out of her skin; “Hae Soo.”

She almost fell into the water, stumbling and gasping as he reached out, swiftly grasping her waist and stopping her mid fall. “Prince So….” 

He chuckled softly, “Clumsy thing.” He spoke as he had the first time he had met her but this time, his eyes held a glint of gentleness as he pulled her to her feet.

“You scared me.” She raised a finger to prod at him when she remembered her place and put her hand back down. “I thought you were still with the crown prince.”

He stared in amusement at her before speaking; “I came back earlier than expected, he is in good health and spirits.” He smiled, “Now I have a serious question;” He paused for dramatic effect, “What is your favorite flower?”

“You came out here and scared the shit……daylights out of me just to ask me that?” She forgot the curse words from where she came from were unknown here. 

He raised a brow but said nothing, awaiting her to answer his question.

Sighing, Hae Soo responded, “Roses.” She smiled a small smile at the Prince whose long hair was now falling into his eyes again.

Prince So smirked, “Of course, you are a woman at heart.”

She let out a laugh, “Am I not all woman?” 

He rolled his eyes, “Would I be here if you were not?” 

She snorted in a very unladylike fashion much to his endless amusement as he smirked at her;

“Be ready for tomorrow.” Was his parting words before he strode off towards the king’s rooms to seek out the king himself for permission to take the court lady with him on his own personal errands tomorrow.  
******************************

The idea of getting to know Hae Soo on such an intimate level excited the fourth prince. Normally he would find such a thing tedious and a waste of his time. Then again, he had never been around someone who had no fear of him, someone who looked at him the way that she did. In all his life he had never attempted to court a woman. But for this woman in particular he was willing to do whatever it took to make her his, in the end she would become his and his alone. Tomorrow was the day he most looked forward to however, taking her out of the palace finally, away from everyone…

It had all started two nights ago when he had come into her room unannounced; never one to care about rules and etiquette and such trivial things. 

“Prince So!” She nearly deafened him with her shocked yell.

Before she could wake the entire palace up, he swiftly came to her side, placing his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her. “Come with me.” He whispered before taking hold of her arm. 

She stared like a fish out of water, “We can’t! We will get in trouble. I can’t get you in any mor….” Sighing deeply, he turned back and grabbed her waist before she could babble any further and hoisted her up into his arms. 

“I….what are you doing?!” She gasped sharply. 

“What does it look like?” He smirked, “Hush, we have to be quiet.” He commanded, narrowing his eyes at her so she got the point as he walked out of her room, her in his arms.

Seeing that she would not win against him, she buried her face into his chest, not wishing to see the guards rushing at them when they saw him carrying her out of the palace.

He chuckled softly at her reaction, walking quickly into the gardens. 

Her feet hit the ground gently and she looked at him as he let her go, staring back at her. Turning, she saw the lush gardens he had brought her to. It was very beautiful out here, the flowers and trees seemed to sway with life, glittering against the pond water that gently cascaded through. 

“Why did you bring me here?”

Prince So grasped her waist once more, drawing her close. “I want you…to be mine.” He spoke softly but firmly.

She could smell his scent in that moment. He had held her to himself many times but she had never bothered to relax, always eager to get away from him. He smelled of wood and some sort of spice. It was a rather comforting scent to her. Her heart began to beat rapidly as it always had whenever he decided to manhandle her. 

This time, she could tell she was no longer afraid of him, but at the same time she hardly knew him. He hardly knew her. 

“I….you hardly know me to claim me as yours.” She voiced her inner thoughts as she pulled away from him, facing him now.

He raised a brow, “I know you. You are the woman who spied on my brothers in the royal baths.” A smirk graced his face at her faint blush that dusted her cheeks; “You are strong willed and do not do things as you are supposed to do….” To which she opened her mouth to protest when he cut her off, “Which I like.” 

“You are different from the rest and you the first person who did not, who does not fear me.”

She stared at him. She could see how much he cared for her in his eyes. If she was truly honest with herself, she had grown to care for him deeply over the past three years she had gotten to know him. He had been the one by her side through this entire nightmare that had been her life turning upside down since the moment she had awakened here. 

The idea of him becoming the tyrant king and slaughtering everyone had even quelled and nearly disappeared from her mind altogether. When she looked at him she did not see a monster, she saw her friend. 

But even so, she still hardly knew a whole lot about him and he barely knew her. He had no idea of her secret, of where she really came from. 

“You are right I don’t fear you. I feared what you could become but I see now that you are not that person, you are different. But you don’t know me and I don’t know you.”

“I know yo- “ 

“- What is my favorite color?” She cut him off much to his annoyance.

He blinked, not expecting her random question, “Exactly.” She sighed. Now that she thought about it, Prince Wook didn’t know her either. He had no idea of who she really was and she didn’t know him that well either.

He stared at her before speaking, moving closer. “You wish me to court you then before I make you mine?” His voice came out rather husky, making her face heat up as her heart began to speed up at his words. Why was it that with every word out of his mouth he seemed to make her heat up as if she were on fire? She could still feel the ghost of his lips on hers from the day he had kissed her as though it were just yesterday. 

“Court?” She stammered, “I …. I ….. yes.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The fire in his eyes seemed to blaze now as he came closer, sealing the distance between them, grabbing her waist again. “I will do as you request, but know this,” His lips were dangerously close to her own and she gasped, recalling he had promised not to kiss her again without her permission this time. 

He smirked, “You will be mine in every way. As I said before, you are my person. I warned you to be prepared. And I do not share.” The last words were a deadly growl as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent, attempting to maintain his self-control.

She trembled but this time it wasn’t out of fear and that alone scared her. She could feel her body relaxing against him before he suddenly let go. 

“The day after tomorrow is your day when I come back from visiting my brother.” He announced suddenly. “I leave tomorrow afternoon to see him.” 

It was Hae Soo’s turn to raise her eyebrows in confusion at his words, “The day after tomorrow? My day?” 

He looked at her as a lion would look at its dinner, “You will come with me all day. I will make a request to my father. We will go wherever you want, as my court lady, I will require you be with me.”

Go wherever she wanted? Why would he make such a request of the king…? Then it dawned on her. This was his way of courting her, getting to know her. He wanted to take her away from the palace. 

She smiled a soft smile to herself, watching as he walked away in a flurry of robes.  
********************

The Following Day:

Hae Soo stood in her rooms, looking over her attire one more time. She had chosen a more delicately colored dress, a pale pink and white which seemed to cascade to the ground. 

She wished they had more modernized clothing, these dresses itched like crazy. But for now she would have to continue making do with what she had. 

Her hair was done up in a bun, the hair clip the fourth prince had given her stayed tucked in place, gleaming in the light of the room.

This was it. He would be here any moment and she was unsure of everything. She had no idea if this was right thing to do but she was tired. She was tired of trying to fight the future and her own heart. If she listened carefully she could hear it telling her to just be. 

“Hae Soo.” As usual Prince So neglected to knock or announce himself as he strolled into her room. His eyes trailed over her form, his own voice nearly taken by the beauty that radiated in front of him. 

He smiled a small smile and moved closer, grasping her arm and pulling her to him; “Ready?”

Not even reprimanding him this time for entering her room once more like he owned it, she nodded, her own voice lost at the moment as he pulled her along the corridors to the palace entrance. 

His own beauty was not lost on her. She felt speechless seeing his usual dark attire replaced with light colors nearly mirroring her own mixed with shades of green. His long raven hair cascaded down his back and he had put his own makeup on this morning, scar covered up. 

She smiled to herself and allowed him to guide her out of the palace and towards his horse. “Now tell me where you would like to go?” He asked his lips right next to her ear as he sat behind her.  
*********************

In the distance, Prince Wook walked by going over his plans to take the throne from their father when his eyes caught sight of her… Hae Soo with his brother.

His lip curled in disgust and he stared, watching as his brother lifted her onto the horse. The smile that graced her face as So spoke to her, sitting behind her, his arm around her protectively. 

Wook felt sick. He felt angry. She was supposed to do that with him. That should be his arms around her. Not his fourth brother. He seethed, rage consuming him once more.  
He would not let her continue to be brainwashed by his manipulative brother. He would deal with this himself. Just a little more time was all he needed and then he would have the throne. Then he would watch as she came to him, once she saw how weak and useless So was. 

Turning, Wook quickly walked away, advisors behind him struggling to catch up with the fourth prince.  
************************

They sat at the edge of the shore on the rocks, staring at the waves lapping onto the sand. 

So far Prince So had discovered Hae Soo had a fondness for red roses and she hated to be cold. When the moon came out to peak above the clouds, that was her favorite part of the day. She liked to drink sake like a man but held back for the sake of propriety and she was fond of horseback riding at night fall. 

Still, he wanted to delve deeper, to know the deepest parts of her soul; “Tell me something about you that I do not know.”

Hae Soo thought for a moment, watching the waves crashing through the rocks, “I like to dance.”

He looked at her in surprise; “You know how?” He only asked because most of those lower than royalty were never taught how. 

She smiled, “Yes.” 

He smiled back, “Interesting. You will have to show me.” 

Now she blushed bright pink, the image of her dancing for him popping into her head. “Maybe, one day.” She mumbled under her breath.

He smirked at her embarrassment and spoke, “I can dance too.” 

It was her turn to look at him in surprise. “What? I am a prince; we are taught at an early age.” He shrugged. 

She smiled for what felt like the hundredth time that day and spoke, “Tell me something no one else knows about you.”

He rubbed his chin, contemplating her question before finally answering, “I do not wish to be king. I have no wish to take on that responsibility.”

She felt her heart lift hearing him say this. Just hearing the words aloud made her soar to new heights. Knowing he did not crave that kind of power just soothed her to her core. “Your turn.” He spoke, staring at her. “I will ask the same question Hae Soo; tell me something no one else knows about you, your innermost secret.”

She fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, unsure of what she should say. He had said once before that nothing she could say would shock or drive him away from her.

But she wasn’t too sure of that. He would more than likely think her some kind of evil witch or something equally horrible for telling him about the future, of her real life. He could even have her locked away for insanity….

Revealing her innermost secret could truly mean the end of her life. She had attempted to tell Wook when she had first awakened in this life, but he had brushed it aside as mere hallucinations of a girl who’d nearly killed herself.

Would Prince So think the same of her? Would he turn her away? Laugh at her or even worse, kill her on the spot?

She sucked in air, it was now or never. 

“I … I am not from here.”

He leaned forward, now truly intrigued by her words, expression unreadable.

“My name is not Hae Soo.” She took another breath, her heart racing. “My name is Go Ha Jin.” After all this time, she still hadn’t truly forgotten who she once was, just buried it till the right time. 

“I was trying to save a child from drowning.” Her thoughts went back to the day she jumped in the water, the day her world crumbled. “I didn’t think about what I was doing and dived into the lake…. I died…” She paused, unable to read the Prince’s face as he watched her; “When I woke up, I was here 500 years in the past….in the royal baths.” 

There. She had said it. This was it. She would be hung for being a witch now or just plain crazy. But damn did it feel good to finally tell someone. 

He stared at her, completely silent before finally he spoke.

“Does anyone else know this?” 

She shook her head. 

“I am the first one you told?” 

She nodded. “I tried to tell Prince Wook but he brushed it aside as if I were just hallucinating it all.”

He snorted, it was just like Wook to do that. 

“So do you plan to kill me now or later?” 

He stared at her in surprise, “Why would I kill you?”

“Because you think I am crazy.”

“Who said I think you are crazy …. Go Ha Jin.”

She stood in shock, hearing him say her real name, unable to move, speechless.

He stood and came closer to her, “I knew there was something different about you. You seem to know things you should not know, to say things as though they may happen later.”

He paused momentarily, “This is why you were so wary of me.” It was more of a thought than a question. 

She kept silent unsure if she should respond. 

His hands pulled her towards him, embracing her from behind; “Tell me of this other life of yours.”

She felt like she could finally breath and she couldn’t believe it. This prince, the one who was called the wolf, the so called ruthless killer, stood here believing her without a second thought. She almost felt like crying.

With a smile she felt him release her as he sat back down on the shoreline, waiting for her to sit next to him. 

“Well I did peoples make up for a living.” She recalled her old life, remembering the days spent at the cosmetic counter in the mall.

Prince So leaned over, “So this is how you are able to do my makeup?”

She nodded. He mused over what she had told him, both sitting in silence for a while before he spoke up again; “What is your… life like where you come from?” 

She thought about it before responding; “Boring. I lived on my own and…”

“On your own?” He interrupted, “That is improper for a woman to be alone like that…. but” He smirked, “I would expect no less from you.”

She smiled at this, continuing; “I had a boyfriend for a while-“

“- Boyfriend?” He sounded it out, “What is a boyfriend?”

She had forgotten that such terms were not used back in this time, “My ummmm…. Partner?”

“Partner?” He looked at her now, “You mean your husband?”

She shook her head; “Before you get married in my time, you date someone; You go out with them and get to know them like courting in this time, but instead we call it dating, and then you get married if you both connect on that kind of level.”

“Dating.” He fumbled over the word and she struggled to hide her laughter at his confusion. “So you do not have arranged marriages?” 

“No, we get to choose who we want as a life partner.”

“Life partner.” He sounded out the strange term.

He smiled, “Then we are dating.” He gestured between the two of them. He continued on, realizing what she had just said before; “You had a … partner?”

Someone else had touched her; this he did not like at all but he quelled his jealousy. Obviously the man was not here in this time with her at least.

“Yes…. but we ended it. I ended it…after he went to be with my best friend instead.” She sighed, remembering how she had caught the two together outside of her work station, kissing and hugging. How her heart broke and she felt so betrayed in those moments.

Prince So stared at her, seeing the hurt plastered over her face; “You … dated… a boy then.” He declared.

She looked at him in confusion. 

“Only a boy would play such a game with someone’s heart.” He spoke, using her modern terms. “This boy and this … friend, did you have them killed?”

She nearly laughed aloud at his serious question. “No. That’s not how things are done in my time.” She went on to explain the laws of the land in the 21st century and how you cannot just go around killing anyone you want much to the Prince’s amusement.

“This place, it sounds so different from here. I would like to see it.” He smiled, leaning back against the sandy shore.

She silently wondered how much of this she should be telling the Prince, wondered just how much of the future she was affecting by having told him the truth. But at the same time, part of her felt this was the right thing to do. She smiled and let go of the worry, answering his questions and watching the childlike glee in his eyes as he learned something new.  
**************************

The days went by and he found himself laughing and smiling endlessly. He began to crave her company more and more. 

She was the light in his life and he knew this, every movement and every look, captivated him to his very core. 

Hae Soo watched as he tried reading her poor excuse for handwriting; turning the paper this way and that. She chuckled under her breath, seeing him desperately trying to make sense of it.

She grasped the paper and held it in the light of the room, slowly reading it aloud. It was actually the lyrics to a song she had been fond of in her other life. It gave her hope and she watched his expressions change as she read it to him. 

His beautiful smile never left his face and she found herself nearly stumbling over words as she gazed at him. 

This could not be the tyrant she had read about. The man sitting before her was no monster. His smile could melt the iciest of hearts and his laughter was music to her soul. 

She still felt the twinges of guilt at judging him before she got to know him. 

What she had yet to realize was the more time she spent with him, the more she began to feel for him. 

The laughter, the smiles, the slightest touches, brought them closer together.

But what neither could know was that another Prince watched on in envy, his anger and jealousy slowly consuming him; rage that would explode and unfold in the most unexpected of ways.


End file.
